Beauty & The Beast
by wrestlingXkitten
Summary: WWE Diva Alexis is the girlfriend of The Beast himself Brock Lesnar who is back after being suspended. But now that he's back and going after the title things are about to get tougher for the two of them. Especially when she becomes Seth Rollins new obsession and The Authority's target, can Brock keep her safe from them and The Dead Man?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note - So this was just a small One-Shot idea I got from watching an old Raw episode. But hope people like it if so leave me a review telling me what you thought about it.**

* * *

 _ **Alexis POV**_

Me and Christy were standing over by the flat screen watching Raw as it was shortly about to be over.

Letting out a sigh, I ran a hand through my long brown hair that came to a stop past the center of my back.

My hair was curled out for the night. I wore blue jean shorts, my pink and black Nikes tennis along with the pink tank to match.

Christy noticed my change in mood and gave my arm a nudge. "You okay?" I just gave her a fake smile and nodded my head. Her eyes turned to slits. "Little liar, you're still upset about Brock. Is that it?"

"Pssh!" I waved it off with a nervous laugh. "W-What of course I'm-how did you know?" I quickly asked.

"Because I know that sigh from anywhere, I was your best friend before we even stepped in this place. If there's anybody that know you, it's me." Christy said pushing me slightly, I chuckled. "But just call the guy why don't yah?"

Christy was my best friend and one of the interview girls in the back. I knew her since I was twenty and I had no idea what it was but the two of us just clicked and it was probably from all the mess we got into together. She was pretty much the only girl I trusted since the other Diva's never really gave me the time of day. They were nice at first but after the first couple of months that had changed and they just treated me like I didn't really exist after that.

My name is Alexis Jones, I'm 25, a WWE Diva and the girlfriend of Brock Lesnar. That last thing about me is the reason I was pretty hated by the other women back here. Even though that really wasn't my fault, a lot of people in the back here judged before knowing the full story. I can't count the crazy stories they came up with for how me and Brock got together. There was stories that he had cheated on his wife Sable with me but I came in the picture when they were practically divorced. I didn't know what kind of girl they assumed I was but I didn't really want that answer either.

Truth be told, I have only been with Brock for a year. Next year on January 20th of 2016 would make two but we were a little far from that. I wasn't really counting but again I was at the same time, it was just a little hard to believe a guy like Brock Lesnar would go for a girl like me. I wasn't a Bella or Eva Marie, I was just plain old Alexis. I came from a small family, raised by both parents and pretty much stayed to myself and Christy. There was nothing really interesting about me but somehow I attracted the attention of Brock.

I shook my head at her suggestion of calling Brock. "It's not that easy Chrissy."

Christy raised a brow. "Why isn't it that easy?"

I gave a quick shrug. "Because we got into an argument over the phone a couple days ago about me not being able to take a break. I just wish he would realize that me and his contracts are completely different." I made jazz hands. "We all can't have contracts like the Beast Brock Lesnar." I say with a roll of my eyes.

"Yeah or paychecks," Christy said, she poked her tongue on the inside of her cheek. "The things I would do with that money..." I raised a brow at her going off into wish land, she quickly shook her head. "Whew, I almost got lost there."

I nodded giving her a weird look. "I saw that."

Christy smiles, she waved it off. "But back on track here. You know he would be able to see you if, you know." She made a face. "If he didn't go all, cray, cray, after Wrestlemania."

"Okay the only person to blame for him going, cray, cray, is that Seth Rollins." I let out a sigh. "If you thought he was pissed here you should have seen him when we got to the hotel, he was more pissed off."

I loved Brock but when he was pissed off he was pissed off and you had to be cautious when he gets like that. It was almost like you couldn't talk to him when he got like that and I didn't like that side of him. I know other people just saw an intimidating guy that doesn't give a damn but they didn't know him like I did. There was another side to him that he didn't really show to people but I was just lucky to be one of the people he did let see it.

"I bet." Christy scoffs as she folded her arms across her chest. "It's gonna be alright though Lex."

I nodded. "Yeah I know, I just wish he didn't do that to them. I really miss him but since he was suspended, all we do is argue about stupid things."

"He is probably frustrated because he hasn't pounded you in a while." Christy shrugs, my eyes widen as I slowly turned my head to look over at her. She caught this and did a double take when she saw my reaction. "What? Oh you know I'm right Lex."

"I will not feed into you about that right now," I pointed, Christy smirked. "But The Authority just wanted to see Brock suffer because they knew Seth wouldn't be champion if he got his rematch."

"I don't even think there would have been a Seth after he got his rematch." Christy played with her nails. "You know Seth kinda reminds me of my aunt Livy with his moods." My brows furrowed together as I gave her a weird look. "Seriously, when that woman got pregnant it was was like world war three I swear."

I raised an amused brow as I let out a giggle. "Christy, wouldn't there have to be a world war three in order for you to compare it to that?"

Christy stops playing with her nails, she shook her head. "No, see she was that bad that no war could compare to that."

I chuckled and gave a nod. "Well alright." Looking back, I saw someone coming over to us out the corner of my eye. "Speaking of hormonal women." I mumble with a roll of my eyes. "Hey Brad!" I waved happily.

Brad Maddox walked over in our little area. "Alexis." He nodded to me. "And of course there is Christy." This made Christy roll her eyes in annoyance. Brad put his arm around her with a smirk. "You miss me yet babe?"

Christy stares at him from the side. "Brad." She starts off. "I don't know how many times I have to remind you of this. But we have been broken up for six months now and I still haven't missed you."

"What!" Brad shouts making me jump, Christy held her ear. He took his arm off her in a hurry. "Wait are you serious, it's been six months?"

"Uh yeah, how long did you think it was?" Christy asked. "And if you ever shout in my ear again I'll rip out your damn vocal cords."

"Well what do you expect?" Brad threw his hands up. "I am in shock over here."

"It really isn't that shocking." I chuckled.

"Shut up." Brad points, I rolled my eyes. He looks back to Christy with his hands on his hips. "But back to us here. I thought we just broke up last week."

I raised a brow. "Seriously Brad? Have you not noticed her giving you the cold shoulder and not paying you any mind for the past couple months?"

Brad shrugged. "I thought she was just going through her time of the month."

Christy eyes widened.

I nodded my head as I mouthed 'Wow' at the comment.

Christy got over her shock and shook her head. "Okay, first off Brad, no girl is on their period for that long." She says, I just shook my head. "And two, you're an idiot!" Christy stresses.

"You don't mean that." Brad waved her off.

"I kinda think she does." I said.

"Stay out of this." Brad snaps, I simply put my hands up in defense.

Christy pinched the bridge of her nose. "Man Brad, this is the dumbest thing you done since you lied and said you got robbed coming from Starbucks."

"I did get robbed!" Brad exclaimed, we both gave him looks for this. "Seriously!" He says as we just rolled our eyes at him. Brad put his hands on his hip and pointed at us. "And I would have fought them off if the blonde girl didn't make me spill tea on my new vest."

"Brad, why can't you just admit you forgot my coffee and didn't feel like going back?" Christy asked in a plain tone.

"Maybe because I am telling the truth here. Not to mention Christy without coffee in your system, you're like Kane on steroids." As Brad said this, Kane walked pass in his suit. Kane heard his name which made him stop and gives us a mean look but mostly Brad. Me and Christy snapped our wide eyed looks back at Brad who waves with a nervous smile. "A man who is looking handsome today, I might add. I love the new tie." Brad gives him a thumbs up.

Kane glares. "Get back to work Maddox," He adjusted his tie and started to continue his walk down the hall.

"Will do sir!" He called out with a smile, it dropped into a frown as he snapped his head to us. "Why didn't you tell me he was coming Alexis?"

I turned my attention back to the flat screen to watch Raw. "I'm staying out of it like you told me to, remember?"

"Bitch." Brad scoffed.

"I heard that." I sung with a smirk.

"I'd expect nothing less from the great hound herself." Brad smiles, I glared as I lifted my hand and flipped him off. "Well since you wanna be that rude. Your match tonight couldn't have been better and would it kill you to apply more makeup with finesse before you go out to the ring."

My brows knotted together as I turned my body halfway around. "Brad, I wasn't in a match tonight."

"Oh yeah..." Brad trailed off as if reality just hit him, he scoffs. "Well let me know when you do because I was saving that insult since Friday and you just made me use it."

I shook my head and turned back to the TV. "Will do Brad, will do."

Brad nods. "Thanks."

Christy put her arms across her chest as she looked at Brad. "What I saw in you I will never know."

"Well it's so many things you saw." Brad smiles, he walked over to her. "There is my charm, my million dollar panty dropping smile." I snorted a laugh but held it back, Christy raised a brow as she continued to look at him crazy. "I mean a face like this doesn't just pop out of every woman's womb."

I looked back with a smirk. "But it does out of every unknown species."

Christy laughs at this.

Brad fake smiled and turned his head to the side to look at me. "Nobody asked you Sheena Queen of the slut people." I shook my head with a chuckle as I turned back around. "Listen I'm just a gift to the world so there is a lot of reason you wanted me."

"Well I'm officially returning the damaged gift." Christy walks over to look at Raw with me.

"No refunds." Brad points.

"I'm fine with that." Christy nodded and leans against the table.

Brad walked over joining the other side of Christy. "What's got you two so focused in watching Raw anyway?"

"The Authority is gonna be announcing Seth's new opponent for his title. Christy thinks it's John Cena." I rolled my eyes.

Christy wiggled her brow. "I mean it wouldn't be a bad match to watch. I know it's crazy but I like seeing that guy wrestle, happily taken or not."

"Okay I take it back, this is the Queen of slutvile." Brad throws a hand up at Christy, I smirked and shook my head.

Christy glared over at him. "What did you call me?

"You heard me the first time." Brad took a stern stance. "Now what I wanna know is how long you been banging Fruity Pebbles?"

"Excuse me?" Christy eyes widened. I let my laugh escape but clamped a hand over my mouth, she looked over at me and pointed. "It's not funny Alexis!"

"I-I'm sorry." I said in between small giggles.

Christy rolled her eyes. "I am not doing anything with Cena. I don't want a guy who has somebody, so shut up Brad."

Brad scoffed. "Heard that one before."

"Hush." Christy shushed him, she rolled her eyes and looked back to the TV. "But as I was about to say. The only other choice would be Cena. There is nobody else really to choose from but maybe it's Kane who probably had enough of Seth b.s, I know everyone else have."

"I can agree on that." I gave a shrug. "But maybe it's just a returning legend or something."

"Ehh, I don't really think so Lex." Christy said pulling a face.

"Well I can tell you two that you're both wrong." Brad piped up.

We both looked over at him.

"Really? Then who is it?" Christy asked.

Brad eyes widen as he obviously was not expecting her to ask.

"Um it's um...wait a minute I don't have to answer to you two!" Brad says, me and Christy drew back. "Besides I was sworn to secrecy." He folded his arms across his chest with a winning smirk.

Me and Christy looked over at each other and slowly smirked as we looked back at him.

I raised a brow. "They wouldn't tell you would they?"

Brad kept his eyes on the TV. "Not even the first letter of the name."

The two of us laughed, Brad rolled his eyes and flipped us off.

I turned my attention back to the TV, I for one was very interested to see who Seth was gonna screw over to win this time. I had zero respect for that guy, he was to full of himself. Of course Brad was to but I am use to Brad, everything about Seth had just rubbed me the wrong way and I didn't like it. The man's cocky attitude got the better of him since he turned his back on his ex Shield brothers to become Triple H's new little favorite.

I looked down at my phone screen and made it light up to see if I had missed anything from Brock. The only thing that was waiting for me were Twitter notifications which bummed me out even more. We hadn't talked since our little argument a couple days ago. Brock being suspended sucked, he didn't come to WWE much so I did like it when I did get the chance to see him. I would text or call him first but I wasn't even sure if he was over the argument and if he wasn't then he wouldn't answer.

I just darkened my screen and looked back to the TV to see Seth now in the ring with Stephanie and Triple H.

 _'On TV'_

 _"See Seth if you want to know what that lump of coal becomes you stick it under amounts pressure. Are you gonna be that coal that crumbles under pressure or are you that diamond?"_ He asked, as Seth nodded to the last part I rolled my eyes. Triple H just continued to look at him and nodded. _"Because Seth...the pressure is on."_ He lowered the mic.

All three of us gave confused looks as we continued to watch. Triple H had lowered the mic as the shouting and cheering from the fans could be heard.

Brock theme song hit to everybody's shock.

For once me and Seth shared the same expression of complete shock. I still thought he was suspended by Stephanie, how did he get back so soon? I was more lost on why he didn't call or text me about being back.

I almost thought it was a joke until I saw Brock jog out on stage with Paul Heyman strutting out behind him. The crowd was definitely happy to see him and so was I, just seeing him again did something. Brock already had on his normal sweatpants and Suplex City shirt.

"Welp." Brad clapped his hands together. "He's a dead man." Me and Christy nodded in agreement. "I would run so far if that was me."

"How far?" Christy asked.

"Try China." Brad nods.

Christy chuckled. "Damn that's far, and look who's finally smiling again."

I rolled my eyes but still kept grinning.

"Oh I forgot her man is back." Brad said rolling his eyes. "Lord help us all now."

I shook my head, when I looked back to the TV I was a bit thrown off when Paul shook Stephanie and Triple H hand. Brock kept his glare fixated on Seth who looked beyond terrified and I sure as hell didn't blame him. I just didn't feel sorry for him though, he had it coming for a long time.

After their stare down, well it was kind of a stare down since Seth was afraid to even look at Brock. Seth had backed up as Brock got closer, he kept his head down and got out the ring. He walked up the ramp as he kept looking at Brock who kept his gaze on him, his theme soon hit again.

 _Raw soon went off the air,_

I shook my head. "Wow, the jerk couldn't even tell me he was coming back tonight. But can argue with me on the phone."

"But at least he's back so now you can spend time with him again." Christy smiles nudging me.

Brad nodded putting an arm around her, Christy smile turned into a frown. "I couldn't have said it better myself Chrissy."

Christy let out a deep sigh. "Brad."

He smiled. "Yes angel?"

Christy eyes rolled up to the sky. "Remove it before I-help-you." She grits out as Brad quickly put his hands up in defense. This made her dust her jacket off and turn back to me. "Anyway, I was really not expecting that theme to hit. Did you see Seth face when Brock theme hit? Looked like his ass seen a ghost."

"Pssh!" Brad waved off what Christy. "If my theme hit that would have had both Brock and Seth scared and ready to run."

"Really Brad?" I folded my arms across my chest.

Brad nodded. "Yes really. Don't you 'really' me with your smart mouth, does anybody ever backhand you?" He asks, me and Christy looked up when we saw Brock and Paul walk up behind him. "I'm starting to think Brock doesn't do his job when it comes to keeping you in line."

Brock raised a brow at him.

I smiled and poked my tongue on the inside of my cheek. "Mhm Brad, go on."

"Thank you, finally getting some manners I see." Brad adjusted his tie.

"Uh Brad..." Chirsty clears her throat.

Brad held up a hand. "Not now, I'll get to you about your issues in a minute hun." Christy eyes turned to slits as she nodded her head. "Like I was saying Alexis. I think me and Brock need to have a one on one talk about him and his ways to keep you in line." Paul quietly palmed his face, I smirked at this and looked back at Brad. "Now back to everything before Alexis here stepped out of line. Brock and Seth would have both been shaking in those boots if my music would have hit. Yeah, you can forget Suplex City because we are all going to Maddox Town." He says hyped. Me and Christy slapped our foreheads. Brock just crossed his arms over his chest with a smirk as he actually looked to be finding Brad amusing. "And forget the Pedigree. I will give Seth a-" Brad started to say.

Christy pointed. "Don't say it."

"Bradigree...boom!" Brad said. Paul brow raised as he continued to look at him crazy, I cleared my throat and nodded my head behind him. Brad laughs, his laughing started to get more and more nervous as it trailed off slowly. "He is right behind me, isn't he?"

Paul rolled his eyes. "Unfortunately for you, yes."

Brad quickly turned around with a big smile. "Oh hey!" He held out his arms. "How are you Mr. Lesnar...sir." Brad cleared his throat nervously. "Enjoy your suspens-trip! I meant trip! Vacation really, I for one was against the entire suspension."

"My client is fine I assure you Mr. Maddox." Paul fake smiles. "But we are both really interested in hearing about this little Maddox Town that you wanna take him to. Or about you discussing his duties as a man when it comes to the woman that he is dating. Also that little Bradigree idea was really cute, so please, feel free." Paul said edging him to go on.

Brock smirk had slowly dropped to a frown as he took his arms down. He shook his fist out a bit as continued to stare down Brad with a glare that had me and Christy almost wanting to back away.

He saw the look that Brock was giving him, Brad swallowed the thick lump in his throat. "See I would love to..." Brad trails off when he caught a glance at Brock's glare again. "Again I would really love to but me and Christy have to go call my grandmother that's in the hospital. I can just have my people call your people and we can do Starbucks Brock." He grabbed Christy's arm. "Come along Chrissy, Grandma Maddox is probably still waiting on that call!"

"Why would-hey!" Christy was cut off by getting dragged away by Brad as the three of us watched. "You don't have any people Brad! Now let me go! And you don't even like your grandmother!"

Paul shook his head. "I have zero idea why you hang around that thing Maddox."

"I don't." I said as I looked back at them. "Sometimes he is just around and won't go away. You know like that itch you had a couple months ago."

Paul glares at me, Brock looks down and lets out a slight snicker.

"For your information, the itch only came because I came in contact with you." Paul retorts. My jaw dropped in shock. "Now if he hasn't dumped you by tomorrow, I will see the two of you tomorrow." He walks past me. "Ms. Jones."

"Mr. Heyman." I looked away, I waved back at Paul with a smile. "Good to have you back Paul. Were gonna be great, you and me." He simply waved me off making me turn back around with a chuckle. "I missed him and I can tell the feeling is mutual."

Brock shook his head. "What am I going to do with you baby girl?" That was his nickname he used for me all the time when he wasn't calling me Lexis.

I shrugged. "Maybe call or text me instead of having me worried for the past couple days."

"So I guess your not happy to see me then?" Brock raised a brow.

"Nope." I shook my head. Brock walked over, I shook my head with a point and tried to get away. "Oh no, no, no."

I went to get away but got my arm grabbed as Brock pulled me back with one movement. This made me crash up against his chest as he used this chance to wrap his arms around my waist. He buried his face in the crook of my neck and ran a hand up the center of my back while the other kept me locked against him.

"Still don't miss me?" Brock asked.

I shook my head. "N-No."

He kissed my shoulder blade and sent a certain feeling through my body that hadn't been there since he left. Brock kissed my shoulder and made his way up to my neck making me shiver.

I could feel him smirking against my neck as he was clearly proud of my reaction. "How about now? Missed me?"

"Okay maybe a little." I relaxed against him with a sad frown. "I did miss you. Even though we basically argued the entire time you were gone."

Brock curled his finger under my chin and made me look up at him. "All of that arguing was my fault, that wasn't on you."

"You argued because you missed me didn't you?" I smiled.

Brock shrugs. "Something like that but yes Lexis, I missed you." I jumped up and wrapped my arms around his neck with a giggle. He wrapped his arms around my waist to lift my feet off the ground. "Now this was the reaction I expected from you."

"I am still mad at you for yesterday." I mumbled.

"And I'm gonna make it up to you." He said putting me down but didn't let my waist go.

"We going to Maddox Town?" I raised a brow, he gave me a glare making me laugh. "What? I heard it's nice this time of a year."

Brock shook his head. "No. You're never going there and I can't stress that NEVER part enough but you will see later on." He rested a hand on the side of my head making me look up. Bending down, he kissed me softly and pulled me closer against his chest. I wrapped my arms around his neck and moaned lowly when I felt his hands roam and occasionally grip at certain areas.

He bit my lip, I pulled away making that feeling come back below. Brock leaned back in and pecked my lips a couple more times before slowly pulling away.

"Yeah." Brock says lowly, the feeling of his breath against my neck made my body shiver. "I'm definitely gonna make those arguments up to you." He rubs a hand down my thigh. "You won't be mad for to long."

"I bet not." I playfully rolled my eyes. "But how did you get back here? I thought you were still suspended."

Brock nodded. "I was but I missed you more so all I had to do was agree to apologize to Cole and JBL for after Wrestlemania."

"You agreed to apologize? Why, to come back with me?" I asked, he sighed but gave a nod. I hugged him and rested my head against his chest. Brock wasn't really the apology kind of guy, you either liked what he did or not, he didn't really care. "Thanks."

"Yeah I know, the stuff I do for you." He rubs my back, I felt him kiss the top of my head. "You ready to get out of here?"

I smirked gripping his shirt a bit. "Only if I'm going with the Beast Incarnate himself."

He smirks down at me. "Alright you little flirt go get your bags and meet back up with me, okay?" He looked down at me.

"Okay." I looked up at him. "Don't do anything else that forces you to leave me again."

Brock kept his hand on the center of my back as he brought his lips inches away from mine. He brushed his thumb across my bottom lip.

"I'll just take you with me next time." Brock says as he looked me in the eye. "I really missed you baby girl."

"I missed you too." I smiled.

Before I could say anything else I felt his lips against mine again as my hands quickly went to his arms. I really missed him and I was just happy that he was finally back and hopefully for good.

* * *

 **Well hope people enjoyed it! Leave me a review telling me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note - Since I don't really see a lot of Brock Lesnar/OC stories I decided to make my own. This was just gonna be a One-Shot but why not turn it into a full story but I had to change the rating for some situations and language.**

* * *

 **Alexis POV**

I put my backpack on my back before pulling up the handle on my suitcase, walking down the corridor on my phone I had on my leather jacket with my outfit from earlier.

Not looking I bumped into somebody making me drop my phone and stumble back, looking up I saw Seth Rollins making me frown.

"Oh God." I muttered rolling my eyes.

Seth looked at me before down at my phone, he picked it up. "Look who it is. Brock's favorite little Diva."

"At least I'm somebody's favorite, can I have my phone back please?" I asked plainly.

Seth scoffed. "Why should I? I mean you bumped into me and then didn't have the human decency to apologize."

"Well um sorry to break it to you Rollins." I walked closer snatching my phone back. "You are nobody for me to apologize to I don't show sell outs respect." Moving him out my way I went to walk away but got my arm quickly grabbed. "The hell are you doing?"

"You know you're quite when Brock isn't here and I suggest you keep it that way when he is here to. I have a problem with him but don't make it so I have a problem with his pretty little girlfriend to, okay?" Seth asked, smirking lowly.

I just stared at him for a good minute. "Go to hell Rollins." I said plainly with a nod before snatching my arm back.

"Woah, woah. Hey, who do you think you're talking to?" Seth said using a hand to push her back, she stumbled backwards. "You know what-"

"Ahem." A voice cleared their throat making them turn around to see Paul. "Mr. Seth Rollins." He smiled.

Seth nodded. "Heyman."

"Now I'm going to say this nicely because I know you are still a bit shaken up from my clients presence earlier." Paul said making Seth exhale, closing his eyes he opened them back up in annoyance. "So with that being said, Brock is already after you for one thing. Do not make it personal and bring Alexis in the picture because it won't end pretty for you."

"Thank you." I nodded.

"I mean the girl is already fragile, weak and barely can fend for herself alone as it is." Paul said solemnly.

I palmed my face with a head shake. "Paul...please stop helping me." I said plainly.

"There's no problem here at all Paul, just friendly conversation." Seth said calmly, showing his palms in defense.

I raised a brow, friendly conversation my butt we are not even friends.

"I know it is and Alexis knows it is but that would not look that way if Brock Lesnar saw it from my point of view. So for your sake I think it would be smart to keep your distance from that fragile little girl who has a weak striking punch." Paul says.

"What did I say about helping me!" I exclaimed wide eyed with my hands outstretched.

"I understand. I will catch yah later Alexis." He walked past giving me a look before continuing down the hall.

I didn't like that look as something told me this was not over not by far.

Paul quickly walked over. "What do you think you're doing? If Brock caught you talking to Seth Rollins you would be in so much trouble."

"I bumped into him it's not like I randomly said 'Hey I'm gonna go find Seth Rollins today' do I look like that type?" I said in a mocking tone, rolling my eyes.

"Right, well just be lucky I was here." Paul said with an annoyed sigh.

I gave him a look shaking my head. "Yeah right but remember this stays between us. Brock can't know, he would be so mad."

"Brock can't know what because he will be so mad?" Brock asked from behind me.

I let out a shriek from surprise, me and Paul quickly spun around to see Brock standing there. Getting over my shock, I laughed nervously while waving. "Hey Brock..." His brow raised at how innocent my voice sounded. "How are you?"

"Great, now is there something you wanna tell me?" He asked walking closer to me.

I quickly shook my head. "Nope."

Brock eyes narrowed and traveled over to Paul who was already fidgeting. "Paul, is she telling the truth?"

"Well um, you see Alexis would be telling the truth considering it's a big arena Brock. It's not un likely that she would run into Seth Rollins back here I personally think that." Paul said nervously, I slapped my forehead. "With that being said I will be leaving, my car is waiting so I will see you two at the hotel."

Paul quickly scurried off making me glare. "I'm so not following him back on twitter." I shook my head until I saw Brock's look. "It's not serious so let's not go into details please."

Brock put an arm around my waist pulling me to him. "What did he say to you?"

"Nothing." I shook my head.

"Alexis." He said sternly and I already knew when he said my first name that he was getting serious.

I sighed seeing there was no way out of this one. "I only bumped into him by accident and he got mad because I didn't apologize and I told him to go to hell. He told me to watch myself and that he has a problem with you and not to let him have one with me to."

"So he basically threatened you?" I just shrugged not really knowing. "Did you feel like it was one."

"A little." I nodded looking down.

"Then I'll handle it." Brock said plainly with a shrug.

"You don't need to handle it Brock, just focus on your match with him I don't wanna be brought in this." I said sternly pointing a finger in his chest, an amused smirk crossed his face. "What's so funny?"

"You are when you're trying to be tough." He pecked my lips before letting me go and taking my suitcase.

I smirked moving. "I can carry that yah know."

"Yeah I know but you're not going to, see how that works." He flicked my cheek taking my hand as we walked away.

Getting on the bus, we were soon on the road. I just had on my t-shirt and underwear, I walked out the bathroom putting my hair up in a pony tail. I flopped down on the large bed, I missed being on Brock's bus. The room looked like one you would see on a advertisement and was really big.

Hearing the door open and close I looked up to see Brock who had papers in his hand but was looking up at me. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Sure am, no complaints here just to let you know I'm sleeping like this so you might have to take the floor." I shrugged laying back down, I let out a squeal mixed with a giggle as two hands grabbed my ankles.

Brock pulled me down so I was under him, he hovered over top of me. "I don't think so baby girl."

"Remember when I used to hate you?" I smirked.

"Because you weren't use to anyone telling you to 'shutup' sometimes." Brock says, my jaw dropped. "I still got you though."

I shook my head. "Nah I kind of feel that I was raped."

"Did you ever tell me to stop?"

"Well no but-"

"Then you have no case." Brock shrugged making me laugh.

"I really missed you yah know." I rested my hand on the side of his cheek.

"You know I missed you to." He started trailing kisses from my cheek on down until he stopped at my neck. "Want me to show you how much?" He mumbled against my neck before sucking and biting down on that one are making me gasp and grab his shoulders.

"Yes." I managed to get out as his hand ghosted up between my legs and began rubbing my clit slowly. I bucked my hips against him moving with his hand letting out a small moan.

"Yes what?" His lips went to my ear making my body shiver.

"Mmm...I want you to show me." I moaned, our lips met when I whimpered as I felt the size and hardness of his erection pressed against me. His hips stilled and he let out a soft barely auditory growl making another tingling shiver go up my body.

His tongue slid along my lower lip and that was all it took, I moaned and parted my lips accepting him in. Our tongues tangled gently in a slow fluid motions of our mouths led to me being pulled up on the bed more. His shirt was already off letting me feel his muscles more, hooking his fingers against the band of my underwear he pulled them down slowly.

Taking off his pants and boxers he nestled himself back between my legs, pulling my shirt off he threw it to the floor. He quickly took one of my breast in his mouth while massaging the other one. I let out short breaths trying to keep my composure, I gripped the sheets and felt his erection grow against my thigh.

"I better have been the only person to touch you like this since I was gone Lexis." Brock said in a husky voice, pulling away from my breast and worked his way back to my neck.

"Of course you-" Before I could finish my sentence he was sliding in making my nails dig into his shoulders. His mouth attacked mine as he rumbled deeply in his chest. I was use to Brock's big size but this time it felt like I was being split in two but it was a good feeling.

"Damn you gotten tight..." He said pulling his lips back slightly before he rocked gently. I had to curl my fingers around his thick muscles to hold onto my sanity.

"Faster please." I begged.

"No need to tell me twice." He murmured.

I felt pure bliss as he moved effortlessly in and out, unable to do more than hold on for dear life. Our lips met sloppily as he kicked up the notch, I wrapped one leg around his hip anchoring him to me.

"Fuck Lexi." He bit out.

Suddenly he shifted up higher onto his knees and pulled me up by the hips. He stopped when he was sitting on his knees and me in his lap, and the first thrust brought my climax shattering.

"Mm..oh my God!" I cried out as my climax felt completely amazing but Brock hips started moving again. He led my hips in a rhythm as he pulled me closer with a tight grip on my ass.

"You cumming once isn't enough baby girl." He growled as his teeth scraped my neck. "Damn you feel good Lexi.."

I whimpered as he thrust into my riding movement, he pushed me gently down. He pulled out making me gasp, he turned me around so I was on my hands and knees. Holding my hips he slammed inside of me again making me cry out from pleasure, he could get rough but I liked it better this way. Letting out a moan I thrusted back against him. It took merely moments before I was crying his name again gripping the sheets.

Grabbing my arm he pulled me up and began massaging my breast again as he continued to thrust in and out. Shudders wracked through me as I felt his cock throbbing in my cunt. He let out a low growl as he unbelievably went deeper making that same feeling crawl back into my lower area.

"Brock! I'm gonna..." I cried out.

"Let go baby girl." He said huskily in my ear, that was enough as my climax struck when I felt his cum pour out. It felt like the room was spinning.

After coming down from our orgasms Brock pulled out and laid down pulling me with him covering us both up. He held me close to him, I just messed with the tattoo on his chest while laying my head on his shoulder.

"I want you to watch your back when you're backstage I don't trust The Authority at all so don't you." He said looking down at me, he rubbed my back.

"One Kane even in a suit scares me so you won't have to worry about it and two I always watch my back. I don't know if you've noticed but I'm not really liked backstage." I said with a scoff, sitting up I put my shirt and underwear back on.

Brock kept his hand on the center of my back. "Who cares if they like you." I looked back at him, he rolled his eyes. "What I meant to say is, why is that?"

I turned to him. "Because I'm with you and people think I slept my way to the top even Brad but then again Brad is just...Brad."

"Well you are no where bad when it comes to the sheets." Brock smirked.

"Brock!" I gasped smacking his chest.

He just laughed sitting up, curling his fingers under my chin he tugged my face slightly closer to his. "You didn't sleep your way to the top. I've seen you in that ring and you just got that drive that other Divas don't. Your different, ask Paul I paid no attention to the diva's until you arrived."

"Was I that adorable?" I raised a brow smirking.

"Now who said anything about all of that?" Brock asked and smirked when he saw mine drop into playful glare.

It soon turned into a smile. "I'm glad your back."

He captured my lips softly before breaking away. "Me too."

* * *

The next morning we got to the hotel Brock was on the phone with Paul while at the front desk to check us in.

"Hey you! About time you got here." Christy called out walking over.

I smiled hugging her. "Hey and yeah sort of a late start."

"Did you enjoy yourself last night?" Christy smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "For the love of, really Christy?"

"Yes really but answer the question did you?" She asked again as a blush slowly appeared on my face, she pointed. "I knew it!"

"Please get a sex life so you can stop questioning mine." I said plainly, slapping her finger away.

"I'm trying to get one and even when I do get one yours is still gonna come up." Christy shrugged making me palm my forehead. "So how many times?"

"Christy!" I exclaimed looking at her.

"Sorry, sorry." She put her hands up in defense.

I shook my head crossing my arms over my chest. "But if your really wondering it was three times. Twice last night and once in the morning."

"Oh yeah you two missed each other a lot." Christy nodded nudging me making both of us laugh, hearing a loud voice we looked over. Brad walked over to us but was on the phone with a pair of shades on top of his head.

"For the last time grandma no there is no new episodes of The Golden Girls they are just re runs but when a new season comes you will be the first I call." He hung up the phone sighing he looked up to the sky. "She's ready god."

We shook our heads with amused looks. "Rough day?" I asked.

"You don't even know the half of it." Brad waved it off. "I see you got some last night too."

My brow raised. "How would you know that?"

"Ehh you know the glow and the not quite there distant look in your eyes...then again it's always there." Brad shrugged as I glared at him. "Also I overheard you two while I was making my way over."

"Of course you did Dumbo." Christy said plainly making me snort out a laugh.

Brad slowly turned to her raising a challenging brow. "You really wanna go there Cruela?"

"Ouch." I hissed at the comeback as Christy just glared at him, looking away I saw Brock signaling me over with a hand. "We'll I'm going up text me so we can go to the gym later Chris."

"Okay hopefully I can get rid of it by time you do." Christy said jerking her thumb back at Brad.

Brad gasped. "Get rid of it? Alright what disease did you catch down there now?" He put his hands on his hips and pointed to her lower area.

I quickly eased away when I saw Christy eyes widen knowing Brad was about to get it, I heard a loud smack that was so loud it echoed through the lobby. "Ouch!"

I stopped in front of Brock. "Ready to go up?"

"Yeah and did I just see Brad Maddox get slapped by your best friend?" He raised a brow looking down at me, I just nodded with a sigh. He smirked and put his arm around me. "About time."

"Stop being mean." I nudged him.

"I'm not a mean guy baby girl." He brought me to him kissing my head.

"Mhm right, how many arms did you break in the past three years?" I asked, he went to answer but stopped and started using his fingers. "Brock no, no, no see once you have to use your fingers to count it's already a problem."

He smirked. "You asked."

"Yeah next time I'll think before asking." I said nodding.

* * *

 **That was chapter two, leave a review telling me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note - Thanks for the reviews glad people like the story so far and are taking an interest in it.**

* * *

I walked out of the bathroom in my workout clothes and saw Brock sitting on the bed talking on the phone. Walking over, I straddled his lap and laid my head on his shoulder and felt one of his arms wrap around my waist.

"Stop being a tease." Brock said, he lightly patted my butt making me giggle. "No Paul I was talking to Alexis."

"Ooh that's Paul give me the phone I wanna talk to him." My head popped up from his shoulder, reaching for the phone Brock handed it to me. "Hey Paul..." I tailed off when he started fussing at me. "What do you mean stop teasing your client? You need to take a page out of my book and striptease for your wife once in a while." I felt Brock shoulders shake and saw him laughing. "No my book isn't the hoe book! Here take the phone back your advocate made me mad."

I gave Brock the phone bac,k he smirked taking it. "Okay, just text me when you get here...alright bye." He hung up the phone and looked to see me pouting, he used his other hand to smooth down my back. "You stripteases huh?"

My pout didn't last long, I slowly cracked a smile. "Yeah so does Paul, I'll ask him to give you one."

Brock's hand stop moving, tightening my body against his he shook his head. "Don't you ever put that visual in my head ever again."

I laughed. "Paul knows he loves me way deep down inside and don't worry I'm the only person that can tease you."

"That is true but it never really works out so well, does it?" His brow raised.

I was going to protest but he was right. "Alright you win that one but I gotta go workout with Christy, I'll be back later."

"Alright don't make me have to come down there after you." Brock said sternly.

"Yeah, yeah." I waved him off and felt a quick slap on my butt, I gasped looking at Brock who shrugged as if he was innocent.

Leaning down, I pressed my lips against his and felt his hands roaming up my back. I parted my lips slightly letting his tongue slid in. His hand rested on the back of my head, tangling his hands in my hair he tugged me closer to him and felt his other hand grip my ass.

He pecked my lips a couple more times before pulling away a bit. "You better get out of here while I'm still open to let you go because if you keep this up your workout is gonna happen right here."

My eyes widen, quickly getting up grabbing my phone and headphones. I kissed him one last time before walking out and made my way to the gym which was only one floor up.

Getting there I walked over to Christy who was already in her workout clothes shaking her head. I was confused until I saw why Brad was sweating and breathing heavy on the floor.

"I mean do I want to know?" My brow raised looking at her.

"I bet Brad he couldn't do 100 push ups without stopping." She nodded.

"Okay." I nodded. "How many did he make it to?"

"12." Christy snorted out.

"12 in a half get it right." He said holding up a hand.

"Well that surely changes a lot, do you need some water?" I asked looking down at Brad.

"Yes please." Brad nodded.

"Well water fountain is right over there." I pointed.

"You little-"

"Ssh that's a bad word. Anyway I forgot to tell you, you wouldn't believe who I ran into yesterday." I said looking at Christy.

"Who The Bella's?" Her brow raised.

"Haha you funny but nope." I shook my head. "Seth Rollins."

Christy eyes widen. "Did he hurt you?"

I scoffed. "Hell no I wish Rollins would. Brock taught me to handle myself perfectly fine."

"Were talking about outside the bedroom." Brad said walking past us.

"Shut your mouth!" I hissed at him before doing a double take. "Aren't you supposed to be doing push ups?"

"Eh maybe later I'm tired." He waved me off.

"Well don't be to tired you owe me $20 bucks. I told you that you couldn't do it." Christy said looking at him.

"Look who's walking over." Brad motioned in front of us, we looked to see Seth Rollins.

My nose scrunched up. "The hell does he want?"

"I don't know he is such a conceited, arrogant, idotic-angel! Heyy Seth." Brad fake smiled making me and Christy give him looks.

"Maddox." Seth greeted before his eyes found me he smirked. "Lexis-"

"Don't call me that we are not on that level." I said plainly.

Seth scoffed. "I'll call you what I feel like, all right sweetheart?"

Chtisty and Brad eyes widen turning their heads slowly to me. "No, no you can't."

"Great comeback." Brad snorted out, Christy smiled stomping on his foot. "Ouch!"

Seth smirk dropped. "Now I see what Brock sees in you, you really don't know how to keep that mouth of yours shut."

"I feel like he called me a hoe in so many words." I whispered to Christy.

"See you at Raw Alexis, hope your ready." He winked before walking away.

"I really can't wait until Brock shuts you up Seth!" I called out before turning to them. "I can't believe him...damn jerk."

"What did he mean hope your ready?" Christy asked, I shrugged not knowing either.

"Means Alexis is so screwed." Brad said in between laughter making my eyes widen.

"Or, or here me out for a second." Christy put her hands up. "That he is gonna let everything go between you two."

"Okay even I don't believe that one...he's got something up his sleeve I really am just afraid of what it is." I sighed running a hand through my hair. "I think he's right I can't keep my big mouth shut."

"Glad you see it to." Brad nodded.

"I'm gonna choke him to sleep." I grumbled.

"Not before me." Christy shook her head.

After my workout; I went back up to the room. Going inside I saw Paul on the couch reading a magazine, he looked up hearing the door close.

"Oh great your back." He said sarcastically rolling his eyes before going back to his magazine.

I smiled putting my bag down. "You know I have this strange feeling that you aren't really that excited to see me."

"Really!" Paul asked shocked, my eyes turned to slits as I glared.

"Brock!" I called out and saw him walk out the bedroom. "Why is it here?" I asked pointing to Paul.

"Who?" He raised a brow.

"She means herself, I asked myself the same thing when she walked through the door." Paul said plainly flipping a page.

I glared. "One of these days..."

"Brock will dump you?" He asked, my jaw dropped. "I know I have the same dream."

"He is not dumping me!" I exclaimed, I leaned over near Brock. "Your not dumping me right?"

"No." He says kissing the side of my head.

"Ha!" I pointed at Paul.

"I don't know what's the 'Ha' for you shouldn't have to even check with him." Paul said.

"He has point." Brock nudged me.

"Who side are you on?" I asked plainly with a shrug.

"Neither I stay out you kids debate." Brock said sitting in the single couch chair.

"Speak for Paul I'm not a kid. I'm a responsible adult." I stated firmly, Paul and Brock nodded before slowly looking at each other. Both of them broke into a fit of laughter. "Screw you two."

"The only person you should be screwing is him and if you two will excuse me I have a flight to catch back home." Paul said standing up.

"Didn't know they allow animals in first class?" I asked grinning over at him.

"Neither did I but Brock told me they let you on anyway." Paul shrugged, my eyes widen as Brock shook his head laughing. Paul walked out. "See you two at Raw."

"See yah Paul." Brock nodded as the door closed, he looked over at me making me quickly look away. "Don't act that way towards me come on over here."

Rolling my eyes, I slowly walked over to him. He quickly pulled me on his lap making me laugh before getting comfortable.

"What was Paul doing here anyway? Not like I don't mind the rivalry we have." I said running my hand down his tattoo tracing it.

He sat back resting his hand on the center of my back. "To tell me some good news. After Raw I'm going back home and your coming with me."

"I am? But what about my live shows and Smackdown?" I asked looking at him, like I said our contacts wasn't alike in any way.

"Your not going." He said plainly with a shrug, I gave him a crazy look. "If you're wondering I worked something out with Vince. I get to steal you whenever I want."

"That's kidnapping man and why would you do that Brock my paycheck is gonna look like hell." I sighed getting ready to get up.

"And you know if you need something you come to me." He wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me back into him.

I rolled my eyes. "You know I hate asking you for stuff."

"And you know that makes me like you more right?" Brock turned my chin to him. "You always wanna do stuff on your own and do for yourself but sometimes you gotta let me be a boyfriend, K?"

I smiled, nodded I gave in. "Okay, but I'm still doing stuff on my own to."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." He pecked my lips. "Did you have fun with your little workout?"

"Yeah I pushed Brad off the treadmill, and what do you mean little workout?" I raised a brow. "My workout is more intense then yours."

"Real cute but I don't think so." Brock chuckled shaking his head.

Folding my arms over my chest I gave him a look. "Are you saying I can't handle your workout?"

"Never said those words exactly." Brock shrugged.

"But it's what you meant." I pointed, he smirked. "Ha! See it is and for your information I can handle your workout."

"I'm more and sure you can." Brock nodded placing his lips on my neck and started placing kisses on it working his way down.

"Uh-uh." I said trying to move away from him. "You can't insult me and then think your getting sex out of me nope not today." Brock just laughed it off and continued but this time his hands went inside my leggings. "This is assault you know?"

"Is it?" He questioned but still didn't stop.

I nodded. "Yes it is."

"Then why didn't you tell me to stop yet?" He asked making my eyes widen. "Exactly...but if you want me to." Brock pulled away and removed his hand before getting up.

"Woah! You can't just leave me like this." I said trying to stop him I felt a tingle between my legs and rubbed them together to get it to stop.

"Mmm I think I can." Brock nodded heading to the bedroom.

"Who's being the tease now?" I raised a brow.

He smirked. "That would be me." I rolled my eyes playfully before letting out a huge sigh. "Come on in here kid."

"Am I getting what I want when I enter that bedroom?" I asked.

"If you're lucky now come on." He went inside.

"I am a lucky person specially since I have my own personal leprechaun with me." I said getting up walking in the room.

Brock's brow raised. "Are you calling me a leprechaun?"

"No of course not." I waved him off. "I'm talking about Paul."

Brock rolled his eyes. "You two need therapy."

"I will only go if he agrees." I said sternly pointing, Brock laughed pulling me to him. "Is this a bad time to tell you that I have a bad feeling about Raw?"

"For what?" His hands roamed down to my thighs.

"Because I think Seth no has it out for me." I wasn't joking the guy really did I already know what Brock was gonna say and I stopped him. "I know what you're gonna say but think about it now that he knows what gets under your skin he will use it against you."

"The day he does that he has a death wish." Brock said plainly but his tone sent a chill down my spine. "Like I told you I don't care what he does to me but you are a different story. You make it personal if Rollins was smart he wouldn't be even talking to you."

"Guess he isn't smart." I mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing!" I quickly said feeling both of his hands grip my bottom, he lifted me up with ease as I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. "Guess were spending the day in bed?"

"Something close to that." He smirked before kissing me.

This was gonna be a fun night but come Raw I think things are about to get real personal..

* * *

 **That was chapter three so fav, follow, and leave me a review telling me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note- I'm finally bringing this story back and I am happy to do so I just hope people come back and continue to support this other story. I like doing different stories and mostly because you don't see to many Brock Lesnar/OC stories but anyway do leave me a review and I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

 **Alexis POV**

"Thanks Christy I think my hair looks better then compared to this morning." I said fluffing out my curls more. Me and her were backstage by the mirror.

"I know." Christy nodded, she twirled the flat irons. "I'm a pro with these things-shit that's hot!" She dropped them.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, pro."

Christy picked them up. "Anyway, you don't have a match tonight?"

"Nope which is weird." I made a face. "I'm assuming there is no reason for me to be one since I haven't get into anything until now."

"Look who it is." Seth walked over wearing his gear for tonight, he smiled. "How are you today Alexis?"

"Great until you showed up." I smiled.

"Good one." Christy and me low fived.

Seth gave a fake smile. "Cute, real cute." He looked me over, his brows furrowed together. "Really?"

"What? You don't like my outfit?" I looked down, I was wearing a pair of black leggings, a crop top version of Brock's Suplex City shirt and a pair of wedge heels.

"I like it." Christy nodded.

Seth shot her a look before looking back at me. "That shirt is hideous."

"Is somebody still mad because they have to go up against Brock at Battleground?" I teased with a small pout.

Seth let out an annoyed exhale. "No and for your information I really look forward to it."

I scoffed. "Really? You don't have any back up and you do realize that Brock has had it out for you since WrestleMania, he's gonna kill you. Literally kill you."

"Mmm I wouldn't be to sure about that." Seth said as he smirked, he looked at me. "I now know what gets under his skin the most."

"The fact that your head isn't in a box?" I raised a brow.

"Got a comeback for everything don't you sweetheart?" He asked.

"A litt-what did you just call me?" I questioned.

Christy leaned over. "I think he called you sweetheart."

"I heard him Christy!" I exclaimed looking at her, she put her hands up in defense. "Do not call me that." I pointed at Seth with a glare. "Why are you even here? Don't you have your funeral to be planning?" He chuckled, I looked to Christy. "The hell did I say funny?"

"Nothing." Seth shook his head. "Nothing at all." He walked past looking me over. "Like the body, just not the outfit."

My jaw dropped, he started walking down the hall. "Oh yeah! Well who asked you?" I said back to him.

"Great comeback Lexi." Christy nodded.

"Oh hush." I waved her off. "What the hell is his deal?"

"Maybe he likes you." She smirked, I glared at her making her laugh. "Or, or maybe he knows using you will get under Brock's skin. That is what, the second time he approached you?"

"Yeah, I can bet that sneaky Rollins is up to something. No man that has Brock Lesnar walking around back here after them is gonna be that calm about this." I shook my head.

"Maybe he's on his man period." She shrugged.

"There are my two favorite people." Brad walked over to us with a smile.

Christy rolled her eyes. "Speaking of men on there periods, hey Brad."

"I do not got periods thank you very much." Brad says with a point. "And look at you finally supporting your boyfriend."

I raised a brow. "What are you talking about? I always support Brock."

"Right." Brock nodded.

"Who are you to judge a relationship? Aren't you single." Christy pointed out.

"Hey I have been talking to somebody and it's been getting pretty serious." Brad says.

Christy nods with a smirk. "Uh, huh. Watch this." She nudged me. "What's her name Brad?"

Brad pursed his lips together as both hands were on his hip. "U-Um it's uh Evelyn."

"Evelyn?" I repeated.

"Yes." He hissed at me, I put my hand up in defense. "We have been talking for five months now."

"What's her last name?" I asked.

"Mason-aruin." He said un sure.

"Brad you made that up." Christy sighed.

"You just don't like me happy!" Brad shot at her.

I chuckled shaking my head at them. "Why don't you guys just date again?"

"Ew." Christy made a face.

"Not happening. I can't deal with her attitude." Brad shook his head.

"And I can use a guy that goes for more then two minutes." Christy eyed him making me snort out a laugh.

"See that is were your wrong." Brad smirks. "It's only two minutes with you." He walked off.

Christy jaw dropped, I started laughing. "Excuse me? Don't you walk away after you said that to me!"

"Great come back Christy." I teased.

"Oh shut up." Christy folded her arms across her chest. "Can you believe that?"

"No." I shook my head. "Who knew Brad could even go for two minutes." She looked over at me. "What?"

"Not helping Lexis." Christy rolled her eyes.

I shook my head. "Wasn't really tying to." Turning on the flat screen I sat down in front of it to watch Raw since Paul and Brock was addressing the WWE Universe. He had to go out there and apologize to JBL, Cole, and Booker which I was still shocked about. Like I said Brock was never one to apologize so the fact that he was it was a still shock to me but at least it was gonna be worth it.

 _'On TV'_

 _"Now before we get into anything we else, I would like one Diva to come out here and join us in this ring right now."_ Paul says. My brows quickly furrowed together in confusion, I looked to Christy who was just as confused as I was. People knew we dated but we never showed affection on TV before. _"Little darling Alexis."_ The crowd cheered at the mention of my name. _"Do you mind coming out here for us for a second, me and my client Brock Lesnar would like to see you."_

"Uh, what's going on?" Christy questioned.

"I have no idea." I shook my head. "I know this isn't apart of the script but then again Brock does what Brock wants."

 _"Alexis.."_ Paul said my name again. _"Do not keep me and my client waiting, come on out here little one you know we won't hurt you."_

Shaking my head, I stood up with a sigh. "Paul is such a pain."

"You are gonna go out there?" Christy looked at me wide eyed. "You are gonna go out there while Brock is in Brock mode."

"Either that or have them come find me." I sighed. "Pray for me."

"May Brad be with you." Christy called out.

"Not that kind of prayer!" I called back to her.

I walked to the Gorilla Position which already wasn't that far away from where we were to begin with. My theme 'Higher' hit, it was once Kaityln's theme but they gave it to me to use since she didn't use it for that long.

Walking out; I got a loud pop from the crowd, I was use to that since I already had a big fan base. I walked down the ramp carefully, I had black heels on so I had to watch my step.

The fans put their hands out, I slapped a couple with a smile before going up the steps and I already could here the commentators talking about why I was out there. I had on a shirt similar to Brock's as that couldn't be anymore of a give away right there.

Paul opened the ropes letting me go under and get in the ring. He backed up as my eyes quickly went to Brock who had a serious expression but that didn't stop his eyes from roaming over my body. It was quick but I saw a smirk come across his face before it went back to being serious.

"Now don't worry for all of you Alexis fans out there, Brock won't Suplex her...hopefully." Paul says, I snapped my head to him wide eyed as Brock smirked to himself. "I just wanted to introduce the new valet for my client Brock Lesnar." He motioned to me making the crowd roar in cheers.

"Say what?" I looked at him crazy. "What are you talking about? When did I agree to this Paul!"

"Alexis hush." Paul shushed me with a finger making me draw my head back. "No Diva has never been given the privilege of even being in the same ring as Brock Lesnar so thank the heavens that you are now his valet. Because Alexis every Beast needs a Beauty next to him...but you were picked so we will have to put up with it." The crowd laughed at the look I shot Paul.

I am so gonna kill that little advocate but did he just say Brock's valet? Which means I get to be with him all the time now, I looked to him and couldn't help but smile a bit. He did it so I would still be getting paid but still be with him and I can still wrestle when need be.

"Now that little announcement is over." Paul pushed me back towards Brock, I stumbled but his hand came to the center of my back. I shot him a thank you smile as he nodded before taking his hand down, I will never say it out loud but when he is in ring mode he is a bit scary. "Now it is no mystery or cliffhanger here on how I negotiated Brock Lesnar's return to WWE. It's simple, what they want from the unrepentant beast is an apology. Not in writing or in private, what they demand for him to return is for him to apologize in public right here, right now, tonight." The crowd boos this and start to chant 'No'. "Now if Brock does not apologize to Michael Cole and JBL then he will not be allowed to return to WWE and will not get a title shot against Seth Rollins at Battleground."

I looked over to see Byron Saxton on commentary which means he had to only apologize to Cole and JBL so it should be pretty easy. Brock looked over at them with Paul who lowers the mic and walks over to us. "You two got some serious explaining to do, especially you Brock." I said to them.

"Look at it this way at least people will notice you more." Paul says.

"Your five seconds away from getting smacked but don't you have an apology to go do." I looked at Brock who's look was still on the commentators.

"Hate to say it but she is right." Paul said. "We can't keep going unless you apologize to the two of them."

Brock scoffed. "They were in the wrong place at the wrong time."

I put my hand on his arm getting his attention, he looked back at me. "Come on you came this far."

"I still get to leave with you either way." He reminded. "You're with me now, remember?"

"Not the point, I am your girlfriend and I am telling you to go say you are sorry to them right now. They didn't deserve that, it was meant for Seth who you can't get your hands on until you do this. Be a big boy here and go do it." I said sternly.

Paul looked at me wide eyed, Brock rolled his eyes but got out of the ring making his jaw drop. "Only you could get away with talking to him like that."

"It's a gift." I shrugged.

We watched as Brock look conflicted but he walked over to JBL as all three of the commentators stood up on alert. It was a bit funny to see them scared but this was the right thing to do so he could get his title back. He walked around the table and extended his hand which JBL hesitantly shook it, Brock apologized before patting his shoulder. Brock made his way to Cole who looked completely terrified and I would be to if he had attacked me like that out of nowhere.

Cole looked at him scared, Brock extends his hand to Cole who carefully shook it. I laughed when Brock pulled him into a headlock and messed with his hair, he sat him back down in his chair. "Are we good?" He asked.

"We are." Cole nodded.

Brock patted his shoulder and made his way back to the steps as Paul turned back to the crowd. "There you have it. My client has complied with the terms and conditions for his return to WWE." Brock got back in the ring and stood next to me, I patted his shoulder with a smile before looking back to Paul. "Now it is incumbent on me to also offer a public apology in advance. An apology for what my client is going to do to that slimy, repulsive, repugnant, dirty, lousy, rotten, parasitic thief Seth Rollins."

"And I thought he called me some bad things." I scoffed and caught a head shake from Brock.

"Seth Rollins, the champion who won the title from the challenger Roman Reigns and not my client Brock Lesnar. You know Rollins has been protected in NXT from day one, protected by his brothers in The Shield. The Authority has protected Rollins as well for selling his long-term soul for the short-term gain for being listed in the history books for holding the title in 2015. Well The Authority made the decision to sacrifice the future of WWE to the conqueror Brock Lesnar because that's what's Beast for business." I shook my head but smiled. "Rollins may think he's flying into Battleground on July 19 but all he has is a one way, all expenses paid, first class ticket to Suplex City, bitch!" My eyes widen looking to Brock who chuckled at Paul. "Now all accommodations are not courtesy of Mr. McMahon and his billions. It is not courtesy of J&J Security who beat Rollins, Kane who wants to eat him or the WWE Universe who are dying for someone to defeat him. They are courtesy of the conqueror of The Streak, the beast of Battleground. The future reigning, defending, WWE Heavyweight Champion of the World, Brock Lesnar!" Paul threw the mic down.

Brock's music hits, I shook my head at the two of them before walking to the ropes. I was thrown off when Brock held them open and let me get out first, he was in ring mode so I wasn't expecting him to do that for me. I got out and walked across the apron, me and Paul walked down the steps before we went up the ramp and to the back with Brock.

We got to the back, I stopped and turned around. "You two gonna tell me what just happened?"

"Was she not out there?" Paul asked Brock who smirked.

I shot him a glare. "I was out there but I'm still confused."

"Want me to explain it to you?" Brock asked.

"Uh yes." I folded my arms across my chest.

Brock sent Paul a nod. "I'll catch up with you later, come on kid." He nodded for me to follow, he started walking off

"Wait! Brock I got on heels." I went after him.

We walked to his private locker room, he opened the door letting me go in first before walking in and closing the door behind him.

"So?" I motioned for him to talk.

"Don't feel like to going into full details but I asked Vince for another favor so I could keep an eye on you. Not to mention that bastard is getting to close for his own good." He walked past to sit on the couch.

"Wait, who?"

"Rollins, I saw him approach you backstage with your bestfriend." Brock says, I made a confused face. "They aired it on Raw."

"That bastard used me as a segment." I scoffed. "Okay, that's just rude." I walked over and sat next to him. "You just asked Vince and he said yeah just like that."

"Was either that or put up with me." Brock shrugged. "I guess our contracts are alike after all now."

I shook my head with a smile. "You just wanted to see me more."

Brock shrugged. "That's half of it."

"No that's all of it." I teased getting closer. Brock looked down at me, he cracked a smirk making me grin. "Haha, see!"

"Be quiet and get over here you little tease." He pulled me over by my arms onto his lap, I straddled his lap and soothed my hands down his chest. "I like you in this shirt." Brock plucked it.

"I know I wonder could I get it made into a bathing suit." I questioned looking down at it. "Tell me that wouldn't look good."

"On you, yeah." Brock nodded.

Before I could say anything he started kissing me as his hand quickly went to my back to pull me closer to him. His hand went to the back of my head, his fingers tangling in my hair. He broke the kiss to attach his lips to my neck making me moan and did my nails into his shoulders when he bit down.

"You're gonna mark me up you know." I reminded, I bit my lip as his assault on my neck didn't stop. "B-Brock come on I'm still not recovered from last night."

"You said you wanted to stay in bed all day." Brock pointed out. "Then you had nerve to wear a lace bra and underwear set around me after your shower, what did you think was gonna happen?"

"That's not the point Brock and don't blame me for that." I moved back so I was looking at him. "You already had me in the shower."

"Which is why I gave you like thirty minutes to get yourself together." He smirked.

I eyed him with a playful glare. "Again not my point."

"I'm just making up for lost time." His hand soothed down my leg. "You still feeling that after last night which means I'm doing my job."

"No arguments here." I mumbled, I noticed Brock just looking at me making me raise a brow with a smile. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Can't stare at you?" He questioned.

"Nope." I shook my head but got a slap on my butt making me giggle. "Quit that I already told you that I wasn't into that spanking thing."

Brock pulled out his phone when it went off. "Didn't say that last night."

I got off his lap with a smile. "That was just in the heat of the moment."

"Uh, huh." He chuckled, he pressed a button on his phone before putting it to his ear. "Yeah, Sable what is it?" My body tensed from hearing him mention her name, Brock and her still had a good relationship considering they had kids. She already made it clear she didn't like me and the only reason she tolerated me was because I'm with Brock. "That's fine just bring them over Thursday, If I run out then Alexis will be there to let them in." He rolled his eyes which I could only assume that she said something smart about me. "Talk to you soon Sable." Brock hung up the phone.

"So what name did she call me this time?" I looked over at him.

"She didn't call you anything but she was shocked that you would be there with me this week. I guess it's a good thing, you know my son's missed you." Brock put his phone away.

"I miss them to. They both of me a rematch in UNO because I swear they cheated." I pointed making him chuckle.

I looked down and played with my nails. It was kind of hard dealing with a guy that had kids and it wasn't because I didn't like them, they were amazing and I love kids. The only thing that got to me was the history him and Sable had, they were married first and met here right in WWE then they had kids.

How could I even begin to compete with someone like that in his life and I know he would never say it but I know he still loved her. She was his first wife and the mother of his kids so that is understandable but still it is hard to just know that those feelings were probably still there. If he was to go back to her she would take him back just like that and I guess that was the part that scared me.

Brock felt the shift in my mood because he raised a brow up at me. "What are you thinking about over there?"

I quickly looked up. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"You just quiet and you're playing with your nails which means your thinking about something." He pointed out.

I lowered my hands shaking my head. "It's nothing I was just thinking about something with Brad and Christy earlier." He gave me a look that clear as day said 'I don't believe you' but he let it go. "I'm going back to catering to see if maybe Christy or Brad is there."

I walked over in a hurry and opened the door, a hand slammed on it closing it shut making me spin around. Brock pushed me up against the door as his hand stayed rested on the door by my head. His hand came to the side of my head, he brushed his thumb across my cheek making my eyes shoot up to look back at him.

His head had tilted to look at me, it was the same look he was giving me earlier. "Brock?" I finally spoke up.

"You know I would never hurt you Lexis, don't you?" He asked.

I nodded. "Of course."

"Then whatever negative thoughts you got floating up in that head of yours I suggest you get rid of them." Brock said sternly.

He kissed me and brought his hand down my leg and hitched it up. I kissed him back and moaned when I felt him plunge his tongue in my mouth, he hooked my leg around his waist while letting his hands roam. He pulled away to rest his head against mine while I was still panting from the kiss.

"I love you baby girl." He said.

I let my leg fall with a smile. "I love you too."

Brock smirked as he let his hand dropped, he opened the door. "Go on."

"Sure you don't want me to stay?"

"Are you prepared for what might happen when you stay?" His brow raised.

I thought about it before nodding. "So, I'll see you later." I left out his room quickly and heard him chuckle before he closed the door, as I was walking down Paul was walking up. "Heyman."

Paul stopped looking at me. "Brock must have had fun, you're still walking that way from earlier."

My jaw dropped as he began walking again down the hall, I turned around. "There is nothing wrong with the way I'm walking!" I shouted at him, I looked down at my feet when I started walking. "At least I hope not." Letting out a scoff I headed to catering. I didn't see Christy but I spotted Brad and he always knew how to find us so I'm sure he would know exactly where she is. "Brad."

"No you can not have an autograph." Brad says turning around. "Oh it's you Alexis...you still can't have an autograph."

"I don't want one." I shook my head. "Where is Christy?"

"I don't know she had to go interview..." He trailed off looking behind me. I turned around to see Christy laughing and talking to Dean Ambrose. "Oh my God! Is things getting that bad for her?" He questioned.

"Brad they are just talking." I reminded.

"And what does talking lead to? That's right sex, look it up." He pointed making me roll my eyes.

Christy waved bye to Dean, when she saw us she made her way over. "Hey, guys."

"Now the Dean lover wants to come over here." Brad rolled his eyes.

Her brow raised. "What the hell are you talking about now Brad?"

"He saw you talking with Dean." I said as we all started walking out of catering.

"Oh, I was just interviewing him. He walked with me back to catering that's all." Christy said.

Brad leaned over to me. "That's what all hoeskies say until they get caught."

"Brad, shut up." Christy rolled her eyes.

We all went to another area to watch the rest of Raw, it went pretty good until Christy and Brad started arguing for the rest of the show. I could already tell that Brad was just jealous that she looked to comfortable talking with another guy like Dean.

"Just admit you wanna sleep with him and this will all be over." Brad says.

"I'm not gonna admit to something that isn't true Brad!" Christy threw her hands up.

"You guys have been talking about this for two hours." I sighed.

"That's Brad." Christy pointed at him.

"Well your friend needs to stop flirting with men she barley knows." Brad shot back at her.

I shook my head and looked back to the TV as it was Seth Rollins in the ring, he was trying to convince J&J and Kane to be his friends again.

"Does he seriously think that is gonna work?" Christy asked.

"I'm assuming he does." I sighed.

Brock's music hit cutting them off as he walked off with Paul behind him, I was a bit thrown off considering I should be with him. I then remembered that Brock doesn't want Seth anywhere near me so I probably should have saw this coming. I watched J&J take off their jackets as they looked ready to stand by Rollins but they flicked their suit jackets over their shoulders. They patted his back as them and Kane got out of the ring.

"Owned!" Brad pointed to the screen.

"I guess even they want no part of your boyfriend." Christy said.

Brock watched them leave before turning his attention back to Seth with a smile as he now looked on scared and frozen with fear.

"Rollins is so dead." Brad said.

I was completely thrown off when Kane out of nowhere came and yanked Brock off of the apron and started going after him. "What the hell?" I sat up.

Christy got closer to the TV with me. "Now I'm confused."

Brock took him down with a short-arm clothesline on the floor, J&J came and jumped on him but he took them out with no problem before turning his attention to Seth.

"I think he just pissed him off more." I said.

He had a raged look in his eye, he slid in the ring and started attacking Seth and immediately took him down with a German Suplex. Brock hit a second German Suplex before a third one which sent Seth a limp across the other side of the ring. He grabbed him up for an F-5 but Kane grabbed him by the throat and backed him up against the ropes until Brock started to knee him and pushes him away. He went to run towards him but Kane grabbed him up and hit him with a chokeslam making my eyes widen in shock.

"Ouch." Brad winced.

"It's okay, look he's getting back up." Christy said nudging me, she pointed to the screen.

Brock was getting back up slowly, Kane goes for another chokeslam but he kneed him again, he grabbed Kane and hit him with a German Suplex. Seth runs in to get him but gets kicked in the stomach before grabbed up into an F-5, Kane chops him in the chest making him drop Seth. He grabbed Kane and powered him to the corner and shoulders him in the gut until Seth attacked him from behind.

Kane and Seth started to double team Brock as they brought him over to the ring post, Seth grabbed his leg and slammed it off the ring post. Kane follows up by cracking the same injured leg with a steel chain as Brock scrambled back to hold his leg in pain.

"Seth Rollins is actually beating up your boyfriend." Brad said, Christy eyes widened before she elbowed him in the gut. "Oof!"

"I knew that bastard was up to something." I stood up.

"Uh, where are you going?" Christy looked at me crazy.

"Well I'm not gonna just sit back here and watch this. Paul won't help he's just an advocate." I reminded.

"But-" Christy tried to stop me.

"I'll be fine." I waved her off as I ran off towards the front.

I knew Seth was up to something but this was taking it to far, just like before he couldn't face Brock on his own he needed help to take him down. He was a damn coward and all of this was probably a trap from the beginning but Brock never really cared about numbers but now I think he should.

I got to the Gorilla position and ran out, the crowd noticed me and cheered which got Seth, Joey, and Kane's attention as Jamie was being tended to. I was really hopping Brock injured him good, I walked down the ramp but slowed my steps when I got to the end of the ramp.

Seth already had Brock in the position for the Pedigree as he looked at me with a smirk, I got on the apron shaking my head at him. "Don't. What you can't do things by yourself?"

"Oh I can but this is more fun." Seth winked, he jumped hitting Brock with the pedigree making me wince.

I quickly got inside the ring to check on Brock who was still out of it from the damage they did.

"Alexis get out of the ring!" Paul yelled. "Get out of the ring!"

I was confused until I looked up to see Kane and Joey staring at me, they walked closer as I scrambled back but backed up into somebody's legs. Paul was freaking out on the outside of the ring, I know he is a good talker but why couldn't Brock get an advocate that can fight.

Seth looked down at me with a cocky grin. "You really thought I did all this just to get back at your boyfriend?" He questioned, my brows furrowed confused. "I had a feeling you would come out here."

Before I could question it, Seth rolled out the ring and grabbed me by my legs to pull me out. I screamed trying to grab onto something but he managed to get me out quick, he grabbed me by my waist and pulled me up the ramp with him.

"What the hell Seth! Get off of me!" I thrashed in his arms trying to get free, he wrapped his other arm around me as Kane and Joey followed after us. "Let go of me! I need to go check on him!"

"I just wanna talk to you Alexis."

"Put me down!"

"I just wanna talk to you." He repeated.

"Go to hell but let go of me first!" I was still fighting until Kane grabbed my legs making it more hard. "I don't want another creep touching me, get off!"

"Come on sweetheart, I promise not to hurt you. Me and you are gonna take a little ride to the hotel together." Seth says. "Just need to talk."

"I don't wanna talk to you!" I looked back to the ring to see Paul still checking on Brock while freaking out about me at the same time.

All I knew that this was not gonna be good..

* * *

 **That was chapter four, I'm officially back so don't forget to leave me a review and tell me what you think about this chapter! See you in the next chapter which will be very soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note- Thanks for the reviews everybody! Also I am glad that you guys are still with me on this story and I can't wait to continue it. I got a lot of stuff coming up for this story so stay with me and I hope people continue to leave a review for me!**

* * *

 **Alexis POV**

"Dude you are crazy!" I yelled at Seth who was still dragging me down the hall and towards the parking lot of the arena, Joey and Kane were trailing behind us. "Let go of me Seth!"

"Stop the shouting, would you?" Seth sighed. "I just wanna talk to you sweetheart, that's all."

"Don't call me that and I don't wanna talk to you!" I kept trying to get loose but he had a good grip on my waist.

"Well that's to bad." Seth said. "Is my luggage already in the car?" He looked back.

"All in there." Joey called out.

"What? How long were you planning on this?" I looked to him, he just smirked. "You sick bastard, you know Brock is gonna kill you right?"

Seth chuckled. "You are really feisty."

"Maybe because you are kidnapping me against my will and attacked my boyfriend? I just think that is a big part to this." I said. "Now let me go."

"Uh, uh." Seth shook his head.

I still couldn't believe that other Superstars watched me get dragged away like that, I guess they were to scared of The Authority to help but still could have lend a hand. I was more worried about Brock, I didn't even get a chance to check on him because of Seth and his damn goon squad.

Getting to what I assumed was Seth rental, he opened the back door. "Come on get in." He let me go as Joey handed him one of his shirts to put on.

"What? No freaking way I'm not riding cop style." I folded my arms across my chest.

"Get in the car Alexis." Seth pointed.

"Go blow yourself Seth." I said back as I pointed to him.

"You're not gonna make this easy, are you?" His brow raised.

"Of course I am." I said sarcastically. "Why wouldn't I?"

"That's it." Seth grabbed me and tried pushing me in but I put up a fight, he sighed giving up. "Get in the car."

"You get in the car." I mocked.

"Not until you do." Seth said.

I shrugged. "Guess were not getting in then so I guess this plan is a fail, bye Seth." I said happily going to leave.

"Nah, uh." Seth pulled me back with force so I crashed back against his chest. "In the car before what happened to your boyfriend looks like nothing compared to what I could do next week." I took a deep breath before pushing him away and getting inside the car with a groan, he smirked holding onto the door but was sure to block it. "You guys get Jamie and meet me back at the hotel."

"Got it." Joey nods.

"You got a cellphone?" Seth asked me.

I pulled it out of my pocket. "Yeah, I got one. Why do you-" He quickly snatched it from me before closing the door, I poked my tongue on the inside of my cheek. "I really should have seen that coming."

Seth got in the front of the car, he started it up and looked back at me. "Come on." He waved his hand up front.

"What?" I raised a brow.

"I'm not really gonna let you sit back there." He pulled the car out of the parking lot to the arena. "Come up front."

"You are stupid, why did you even put me back there in the first place then?" I asked crawling my way to the front.

"Because I knew you would try to get out while I got in so I had to put you were the child locks were." Seth says.

"I'm not a child you jerk." I sat in the seat before putting on my seat belt. "I wanna go back."

"Mmm not gonna happen." He shook his head. "I like this little car ride of ours though."

"I don't." I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms over my chest I looked out the window with a glare.

"Come on, you don't have to be so mean to me. What's with the attitude?" Seth questioned.

I looked over at him crazy and scoffed. "Maybe because you beat up my boyfriend, you are kidnapping me and took my phone!"

"And?" He raised a brow.

"Un freaking believable." I threw my hands up. "You couldn't have at least changed first. You look freaking ridiculous, and why am I even with you in the first place? What do you want?"

"No I will change back at the hotel and I will tell you once we get there." Seth said. "Now sit back and relax would you?"

"No." I rolled my eyes. "Can I have my phone back please?"

Seth chuckled. "No."

"Son of a-" I was gonna finish but my phone started going off, Seth pulled it out while he was driving. "So just screw my life huh? Focus on the road man." I pointed.

"Relax, I'm at a red light now." Seth sat back, he looked at the screen and smirked. "Brock's calling you."

"Your not funny, give me that!" I went to grab it.

"That's not a safe thing to do sweetheart." He pushed me back in the seat. "Want me to pull over?"

"Yes so I can get the hell out of here." I said.

"Not happening, I'll just put this on silent by the way." He silenced my phone and put it back in his pocket, the light changed making him begin driving again. "The only way you are getting out is if you tuck and roll." I shrugged and reached for the door, he double locked it. "Don't even think about it."

Letting out a huff, I sat back in the seat. "This is so stupid, can I just let him know I'm okay?"

"You're fine." Seth assured.

"But he doesn't know that I am." I said.

"But you're with me." He says.

"So you see why he's worried?" I raised a brow getting a side glare from Seth. "Why did you attack Brock like that?"

Seth shrugged. "Because he had it coming."

"You have it coming." I mumbled.

"Look, the only reason I did that was to make you come out there which you did so plan was a success." Seth said. "So this is your fault."

My eyes turned to slits. "I swear if you weren't driving I would whack you. If you just want to talk to me then why not just approach me like you do any other time like the ignorant jerk you are."

"You know I think the more you insult me the more you like me." Seth smirked.

"I like Brock, not you." I said sternly.

"Sure about that?" His brow raised.

"No doubt." I nodded. "I hate you."

"Sure you do." Seth nodded.

"Yeah, I really do." I nodded. "Did you not just see what you did?"

"I'm not seeing what I did that was so horrible." Seth shrugged.

"You kidnapped me Seth!" My eyes widen.

"You got in the car." He pointed out.

"Because you threatened me you moron." I sat back in the seat.

"Got a lot of names to call me huh?" His brow raised.

I nodded. "I would call you a lot more but my mother raised a classy, respectful woman."

"So why can't you call me them?"

"I just said because I am-" I stopped when I caught on. "Oh you bastard."

"My parents were together when they had me." He says in a matter fact tone.

"Oh joy." I fake smiled, rolling my eyes I looked back out the window. "Your still a bastard and an ass."

"Classy respectful woman huh?" Seth questioned with a smirk.

"Shut up." I shot back at him.

We got to the hotel that a lot of Superstars and Divas were staying at for the show, Seth had a good grip on my arm as we went inside. He rolled his luggage in the other as he let me go in the elevator first before following, he pressed the button and stood next to me.

"I really hate that shirt." Seth said referring to my Suplex City shirt.

"Well I'm not gonna take it off." I said sternly.

"I'll take it off for you." He offered.

I shot him a look. "Try to take my shirt off and your teeth will be back in Davenport before you will."

He chuckled. "You are one funny girl."

"I was dead serious." I sighed and leaned my head back against the wall, all I could think about was Brock and if he was looking for me. I know he was already pissed about Seth ganging up on him with The Authority then he took me and all he knew was that I was with Seth Rollins. Not to mention Seth took my phone so I couldn't shoot him a text and tell him I was okay or where I went.

The bell dinged, Seth pulled me out with him and walked me down the hall to his room. He stopped at a room halfway down the hall and put his key card in before opening it up.

"Go on." He put a hand on the center of my back and pushed me in.

"Don't push!" I swatted his hands off as I walked inside. I walked pass the bathroom and headed to where the two beds and patio was. "Your room sucks."

"Well sorry your highness we can't all have your boyfriend kind of life." Seth rolled his eyes walking in and shutting the door, he was sure to lock it up good.

"Seriously?" I pointed to the way he locked the door.

"Just wanna make sure you don't go anywhere right now." Seth said, he threw his suitcase on the other bed and opened it up.

I just let out a sigh and sat on the other bed across from it. "Look I drove here with you, so can I go now?"

"Nope." Seth shook his head, he pulled out a pair of jeans before closing his suitcase up. He threw them down and started taking off his elastic wrestling gear.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I stood up. "What are you doing?" I questioned wide eyed.

"Changing." Seth rolled his eyes.

"In front of me? No way go to the bathroom."

"Why? So I can go inside there and you run for the door?" He asked.

I coughed looking elsewhere. "I wasn't gonna do anything like that."

"Look if you don't want to look then close your eyes." Seth said.

I just sat back on the bed and turned around keeping my eyes to the wall. "Could have just changed at the arena."

"And give your boyfriend time to recover? Yeah, not happening." Seth pulled his jeans up and threw his wrestling pants on the bed. "You can look now."

I turned around with a sigh. "This has been fun and all Seth and seriously it has but I need to go find Brock."

"Is that all you worry about?" Seth questioned.

"Um a little yeah." I nodded.

Seth smirked, he picked his pants up and started folding them up. "You know what I don't get about you sweetheart." I raised a brow in question. "You could have any guy you want back there but you choose Brock Lesnar a guy who you are never really gonna be happy with."

"What are you talking about you kidnapper?" I folded my arms across my chest.

He put his pants down and walked over to me. "I'm saying that it must hurt a little doesn't it? To know you are never gonna be his first for anything in life." My eyes widen as I snapped my head over to look at him. "Got your attention now, huh?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat, shaking my head I took my arms down and played with my nails. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Really?" He raised a brow. "Cause I did my little re search on my opponent for Battleground and it was a lot of interesting things that popped up. He has two little boys by Sable and was also married to her for a long, long time until his divorce was final last year. I mean that just has to suck, you won't be his first wife, give him kids or anything like that because it has already been done." I played with my hands and looked down. "Don't you wanna be with a guy that actually cares about you and can give you all of that?"

"Brock can give me all of that." I said sternly.

Seth bent over, he lifted my chin up to look at him. "Sure about that? Just because you are the first girl he had his eye on in the back since Sable doesn't mean it's gonna stay that way. It would if you were with me though." He shrugged, my brows furrowed together. "I guess I can see why Brock likes you so much, but unlike him I wouldn't get bored with you." He leaned towards me.

I quickly snapped out of it. "No!" I scrambled back, my back hit the wall as I rolled over to get off the bed but fell on the floor with a shriek. "Ouch." Standing up, I rubbed my head and saw Seth smirk. "Stay away from me." I pointed.

"You know you wanted to give in just now." Seth shrugged.

"No I didn't, I just snapped out of thought." I said, I could never do something like that to Brock ever in my life.

"Right, but you never denied what I said." Seth points out with a smirk. "Why do you stay with him, money?"

"Don't you dare compare me to the trash you probably pick up Rollins." I said sternly. "I stay with him because of him and not once have I ever asked Brock for money because I can get it on my own."

"And that's what makes you even better to be with." Seth walked over, I backed up as he got closer. My back hit against the glass, as he peered over me and rested both hands by my head. "Is this your plan? To get me to fall for this crap so I can leave Brock."

He shrugged. "It was but the more I see him with you it makes me mad, he can't give you anything that I can if you wanna be technical."

"Yeah, Brock can't give me headaches." I tried cracking a joke for myself so I could ignore the fact that he was so close to me.

"I like giving you headaches." Seth pressed his body against mine making my eyes widen to look up at him. "I wonder how Brock would feel if he saw you letting me do this to you."

"You trapped me against you so you mean what YOU are doing Seth?" I raised a brow. "Can you please move?"

"Nah I kinda like being this close to you." Seth smirked, I rolled my eyes. "Why don't you just let me show you what I can do for you?" His head bent and went towards my neck.

My breath hitched in my throat, I felt a tickle against my skin from his breath. I shook my head and found my strength to push him away and go back to the bed, I crawled across it and landed on my feet on the other side. "Keep you and your damn lips over there." I walked back towards the door. "I am done talking to you and I'm going to find Brock."

Seth crossed his arms over his chest. "No you're not."

"I don't see you stopping me." I said and it was weird that he wasn't. I quickly went to the door and unlocked everything before opening the door. "See yah!" I walked right into two people, my eyes widen when I saw a fully dressed Kane and Joey blocking my path making me start to back up.

"Is there a problem?" Kane asked turning around.

"Not at all Kane." Seth shook his head.

I quickly slammed the door shut, I rested against it wide eyed and breathing heavy. "Soo I'm staying for a bit." I said.

"I thought you would." Seth sat on the bed, he patted the seat next to him. "Come on."

Letting out a defeated sigh, I walked over but felt something on the floor and quickly looked to see my phone down on the floor. One it was disrespectful that he forgot he had it but it was good that he did, I bent down and pretended to fix my shoe.

"What are you doing?" Seth raised a brow.

"Well when you got heels on, sometimes you feet itch. You should know what I'm talking about." I said and could already tell he was rolling his eyes. I hooked my phone on the strap of my wedge heel and stood up. "Um, can I go to the bathroom?"

"Yeah, it's right there." Seth waved it off. "But we are not done talking."

"And I can't wait to keep talking to you." I chuckled nervously as I pointed at him, he raised a brow at me as I slowy backed up before running back in the bathroom.

I locked the door, I pulled the phone out my shoe and turned on the sink so I couldn't be heard by Seth. I unlocked my phone and I didn't wanna dial Brock because this hotel room would look like hell. I dialed Christy and put my phone to my hear.

" _Alexis?!"_ Christy shouted over the phone.

I pulled the phone away from my hear with a wince. "Okay, ouch." I sighed putting it back to my ear. "Christy."

 _"Oh my God I am so glad you're okay! I was calling you, are you okay?"_ She asked.

 _"Is she dead? Did Kane and Seth kill her?_ Brad asked in the background.

 _"How the hell would she be calling me Brad, from the great beyond?"_ Christy questioned.

 _"Crazier things happen."_ Brad says.

"Guys not right now please. Look I am in Seth hotel room with him."

 _"Damn she's a slut."_ Brad scoffed.

"Shut up Brad!" I hissed. "I was dragged here against my freaking will by Seth, Joey, and Kane. I need you two to get Kane and Joey away from the door so I can get out of here."

 _"Okay, wait why didn't you just call Brock?"_ Christy asked.

"Are you kidding me?" I questioned. "This place won't be a hotel anymore if he finds out, have you seen him backstage?"

 _"Me and Brad saw him before we left but he was pissed off I'm talking throwing things and a couple people. He left out to look for you and I think he said something about going back to the hotel to find you."_

"Are you guys already here?"

 _"Yeah, give us ten minutes and the door will be clear."_ Christy says.

"Thank you guys so much."

 _"Why do I have to help? I hate Alexis."_ Brad said.

 _"You're helping."_ Christy said sternly. _"Or I will tell Dean that I think it would be cool to go out with him."_

Brad started scoffing multiple times. _"Pssh! I don't care."_ It got quiet in the background before he spoke up again. _"Are you gonna stand there or are we gonna go rescue the Seth Rollins lover?"_

 _"Hang on Lexis, here we come. I will send you a message when the close is clear."_ Christy said.

"Thank you guys." I hung it up with a sigh, I put my phone inside the middle of my bra so it would not be seen before turning off the water and walking out.

Seth looked up from his phone. "Took you long enough."

"Can't rush a woman in the bathroom." I said as I walked over and sat on the bed across from him. "Look I get what your saying about the whole Brock thing Seth but I'm happy and I can't be with somebody like you."

"Why is that?" His brow raised.

"Because you are jerk." I said plainly. "I'm already aware that I won't be his first for anything but I'm okay with that."

"No woman is gonna be just okay with that." Seth said.

"Well I am and a lot of woman are doing it to." I shrugged. "End of story."

Seth sighed getting up making me do the same when he walked over to me, I tried getting past him but he grabbed me by my arm and pulled me back to him. "Come on, I can protect you better then Brock ever could. Look at all the people I have on my side, I could get you title opportunities and anything you want."

"So can Brock." I put in. "But I don't want those things and I doubt you could protect me better then him, the guy throws guys like you around like paper. You just wrestled Brock before, do you really think he would loose in a real fight with you?"

Seth rolled his eyes as he looked back down at me with a smirk. "How did that work out for him tonight?"

"Because you ganged up on him and tricked him just so you could get me out there." I snatched my arm away from him. "Why don't you go get a ring rat or something and be happy."

"I rather have you." He shrugged. "Face it sweetheart, I can be your first for everything and he can't. Neither one of us been married and none of us have kids."

I gagged. "The thought of having something by you made me throw up just a little bit."

"Drama queen." He scoffed.

"If you don't like it then let me go then." I snapped. "I don't see you like that so why keep trying."

"Because you're lying to yourself. I bet his ex hates you doesn't she?" He asked, I shut my mouth and looked down. "She probably talks about you like crazy and who's to say he isn't still messing around with her. Look at their history, how can you compare that to a year? I can only imagine that every once in a while she brings his kids to him and any other time he is going to her house to get them. Do you know why? It's because he wants to see her."

"He is just going there to get his kids." I said sternly as I tried pushing those thoughts to the back of my head.

"Right." Seth chuckled. "Nobody has an ex wife that looks like that and just goes to pick up his kids trust me. Look I'm only telling you this so you won't get hurt, you're only in his life until he gets over what ever issues him and his wife are having. Plenty people get a divorce and get re married, I give it another year and I can promise you that you will start to become less and less important to him." I looked down with a hurt expression, that was the biggest fear I had and the fact that somebody else sees it makes it worse. "Sorry to tell you this sweetheart but you are just a girl he comes back to after he leaves for months. You are on the road and he is back home in the same state with his ex wife, put two and two together there Alexis."

My eyes watered as I shook my head. "He wouldn't do that to me."

"Sure about that?" Seth raised a brow. "If him and her are so over and got a divorce because there is no feelings there, then why does she hate you unless somebody wasn't putting something in her head?" I felt a pain in my chest, it was like he was in my head and I just wanted him to get out and leave me alone. I didn't even realize I was crying until I felt Seth hug me and I was actually letting him. "You really wanna be with somebody that makes you think about stuff like that?"

My eyes went down to my chest when I saw my phone and lit up threw my shirt, it was faint but I saw Christy's name pop up on my screen.

I shook my head. "I don't wanna be with anybody that tries to make my life horrible by putting more stuff in my head." I said, I quickly kneed Seth in the groin making him let go and hold his area as he fell back against the bed. "Gotta go!"

I ran to the door and quickly unlocked it before running out, I ran down the hall to see Christy and Brad already waiting.

"You got out." Christy says happily.

"No time, lets get the hell out of here!" I said running past them.

"Jeez a thank you could have worked to." Brad rolled his eyes.

We quickly got into the elevator, I sighed once the doors were closed and leaned back against the wall. "Thank, god. How did you guys get Kane and Joey away from the door?"

"Just told them that Triple H was looking for them and it was an emergency." Brad waved it off. "What idiots."

"I was the one that came up with the idea Brad, your idea was to ask them nicely to let her out." Christy says.

"It was a damn plan wasn't it." Brad threw his hands up.

"It was a stupid plan." Christy rolled her eyes.

I looked down as I felt the tears coming back, I started crying as I ran a hand through my hair.

"Whoa the plan wasn't that bad." Brad said.

"Shut up Brad." Christy shot at him, she put her arm around me and hugged. "Alexis, what's wrong? What did that creep do to you? You know besides kidnap you and beat up Brock, is that why you are crying?"

"No." I shook my head, I used my hand to try and wipe my tears away. "He just hit a nerve with me that's all."

"About your bad posture?" Brad asked.

"Brad!" Christy snapped, he threw his hands up in defense. "A nerve about you and Brock?"

I nodded, I looked at her. "What if one day he really does go back to Sable?"

Brad opened his mouth, Christy pointed at him. "Shut your mouth." He closed it, she looked back at me. "You can't think like that. Sure they been married for years, have kids, have history..."

"Trying to help her or help her commit suicide?" Brad raised a brow.

Christy shook her head. "My point is I don't think Brock would ever hurt you like that now is it weird that out of every girl he chose you? Yeah because you are complete opposites but sometimes opposites attract, I know it's hard considering your on the road and he is home sometimes. But I can even think that Brock has some self control to not go sleep with his ex behind your back and shut the hell up Brad." She said sternly as again Brad closed his mouth. "Don't let Rollins get into your head."

I nodded still wiping at my eyes. "Just to think about something like that is scary, I don't wanna loose Brock or end up heart broken either." Looking down, I shook my head and felt Christy hug me.

"So just date someone else." Brad shrugs. Me and Christy slowly looked over at him with a glare making him jump. "What? Oh put the 'I wanna kill you' death glares away."

"Here I got a copy of your key. Brock had already took your things back to the hotel with him when he left the arena." Christy said pulling a key card out her pocket.

"Thanks." I took it from her, saying bye to them.

I had got off on my floor and went to the room that me and Brock shared. I let out a sigh and unlocked it before walking inside, the luggage was there but he wasn't and I guessed he was still looking for me.

I pulled out my phone to already see it on 5%, I had to make it quick so I could tell him I was back at the room. Sitting on the couch, I got ready to dial his number but the door slammed open making me jump. Brock walked in making me quickly jump up from the couch relieved.

"Brock!" I quickly jogged over and hugged his waist as I felt him hug me back with a sigh.

"The hell where you?" He pulled away a bit. "And where is Rollins?"

"Seth took me back here and to his room." His grip around my waist tightened at the mention of that. "But I'm okay, he didn't hurt me. Christy and Brad helped me get out so I'm fine."

"What room is he in?" He asked sternly as if everything I said went out one ear and out the other. "Did he touch you?"

"How the hell else do you think he got me here, he had to touch me to drag me here." I said.

"You know damn well that's not what I meant, did the bastard touch anywhere he wasn't suppose to?" Brock questioned.

"No." I shook my head. "I wouldn't let him."

I saw the rage building in his eyes. "So he tried to? And why does it look like you were crying, he made you do that to?

"Yes but-" Brock pulled away and went back towards the door, I grabbed his arm stopping him. "Do not go out there and do what I know you are. That is just gonna cause problems and you could loose your title match at Battleground."

"Don't care, he shouldn't have hurt you to the point where you were crying Alexis." Brock opened the door.

"You will hurt me if you walk out that door." I said sternly, Brock stopped pulling and just stood there. "Forget Seth please, for me?" Brock looked to the sky as he mumbled something under his breath before slamming the door shut, he pulled away from me and went into the room. "Brock, come on." I sighed following after him.

He got to the room and took off his jacket as he was still dressed with what he had on from the arena. "Come on what?" He took his shirt off exposing his chest as he threw it on the floor. "What in the hell did he do that made you cry, you gonna tell me that?"

"He hit my insecurities with you and Sable..." I said lowly.

Brock's body stiffen as he looked at me. "I already told you what was there is done Alexis, what do you want me to do? Get the words tattooed on me or something?"

"I don't want you to do anything." I sat on the bed. "It's my problem...not yours."

He let out a sigh and walked over to me, he got down on one knee so we were eye level. "Look I don't know what Rollins told you and why you would even listen to him is beyond me." Brock rolled his eyes. "Me and her got a divorce because I grew apart from her, it wasn't a mutual thing on both parts and probably never will be. But I rather end things with a person then keep them in my life when I know damn well I don't want them there."

"So when you get bored with me you are gonna do the same." I looked down.

Brock put his hand on the side of my face and held it up to look at him as his other hand rested on my thigh. "Now I can't tell you what the hell is gonna happen in the future years from now. I know for sure that I can never get bored with you, have you met you?" His brow raised. "I'm not leaving you anytime soon." He said, I put my hand over top of his. "You did scare the hell out of me today, I know that."

"Huh? Why?" I asked looking at him shocked.

"How did you think it felt to see you being taken away by Seth Rollins and not being able to help you? I couldn't find you anywhere backstage and then people told me he took you back with him." His fist clenched. "The fact that he even touched you pisses me off, and he better hope I don't get his ass until Battleground." I smiled leaning forward and wrapped my arms around his neck to hug him, he wrapped his arms around my waist. "I'm sorry for not being there for you."

"Your here for me now though." I shrugged.

Brock lifted me up and laid me back on the bed so he was hovering over top of me. He made me look at him, my breath hitched up in my throat from the look he was giving me. To be honest I really didn't like Brock at first because of his attitude but the more I was around him all that went away. Yeah he was still scary sometimes and intimidating but he never once used that against me or hurt me, so why should I think like that about him and Sable?

I didn't even know I was crying until I felt him brush the tears that fell away, he pecked my lips softly before lowering his lips by my ear. "I'm not going to hurt you like you think I am baby girl."

I felt stupid for even letting Seth get in my head like that, I was doing exactly what he wanted me to do so I guess his plan worked somewhat. But there was no way I was gonna leave Brock for somebody conceited and full of himself like Seth Rollins.

I shook my head hugging him and buried my face in his shoulder. "I know..." I smiled placing my hand on his chest were his tattoo was. "You still love me though right?"

His hand rubbed my thigh as just his touch sent a shiver though my body, he chuckled from my reaction before nodding. "Yeah, I still love you Lexis."

* * *

 **That was chapter 5, I hope people like this chapter and don't forget to leave me a review and tell me what you think about it and everything. The next chapter, Alexis goes home with Brock and more drama slowly begins but I will see ya next time peoples!**


End file.
